The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
Typically, corrugated boxes are a type of container that used for storage and shipping. These boxes provide some measure of product protection by themselves but often require inner components such as cushioning, bracing and blocking to help protect fragile contents. The boxes are designed to protect potential damage to the contents. For example, boxes unitized into a unit load on a pallet do not encounter individual handling while boxes sorted and shipped through part of their distribution cycle as mixed loads or express carriers can receive severe forces that damage the boxes. Moisture and debris are also inhibited from the object while inside the box.
It is known in the art that a corrugated fiberboard is a material consisting of a fluted corrugated sheet and one or two flat linerboards. It is made on “flute lamination machines” or “corrugators” and is used in the manufacture of shipping containers and corrugated boxes. The corrugated medium and linerboard board both are made of kraft containerboard, a paperboard material usually over 0.01″ thick.
Other proposals have involved corrugated boxes. The problem with these containers is that they do not provide access from both the top and bottom openings. Also, the structural integrity does not benefit from a semiregular polyhedron shape defined by chamfered edges, 10 faces, 24 edges, and 16 vertices, so as to enhance structural integrity of the box when carrying loads or being stacked. Even though the above cited corrugated containers meet some of the needs of the market, a semiregular polyhedron box and method of assembly that provides a novel construction utilizing eight lateral faces for reinforced structural integrity; opposing top and bottom panels that fold independently of each other to create dual sided-packing features; and interlocking notches and slots that securely, yet temporarily secure the box in a closed position when loaded with objects is still desired.